Symphony of Drabbles
by FieryFafar
Summary: Another drabbles of my favourite shippings. There's Silver/Kotone, Leaf/Green, Jun/Hikari, N/White and Kotone/Red. All of them are parodies and inspirations from random comic strips.


_1. Worried_

"You! Wait up you pervert!"

Silver faced his attention towards a running brunette. His face scrunched, annoyed at her sudden accusation.

"Who the hell do you think you are, calling me a pervert?" he screamed, crossing his arms against his chest. Kotone stood in front of her rival, holding her chest and panting after all the running. Ampharos just stayed behind Kotone, sighing at her trainer's reckless attitude.

The young trainer snapped her head up, glaring at the irritated redhead. "You! You pervert! Why did you take my clothes off during my mission at the Radio Tower?"

Silver raised his eyebrow, slightly amused. "You chased me…just for that dumb question?"

Kotone gritted her teeth, hidden inside her mouth. "No you dumbass. I just so happen to see you walking about so I wanted answers. Seriously, I am really pissed for that!" Her cheeks faintly showing colours of pink when she thought back at the misfortunate incident.

The young redhead scoffed ignorantly. His thoughts whirled to the memory at the Radio Tower. He could still remember his rival wearing that hideous uniform. He could remember the colour of her bra, right after he pulled her into a storage closet and stripped her top off.

Now _his_ cheeks were tinted in red. Silver led out another scoff and look away, not meeting her gaze. "I am not a pervert!" he denied, voice trying to keep its cool. "You're the one who shouldn't have worn that misleading outfit! I…I thought for sure that you'd joined Team Rocket, so I got worried and–"

"Worried?"

He snapped his eyes open, turning his head completely to the young brunette. Kotone posed a stunned expression on her face, completely taken aback by his explanation.

"You…were…worried…?" Even she couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

The second her words reached his ears, Silver felt like kicking the hell out of himself. He bit his lip, finally aware of what he had just said. _Crap crap crap!_

Slowly, a small, sinister grin began to flash her lips. Her mind still couldn't function well, but she wasn't deaf. "Worried…" she muttered unwarily, slyly.

Causing Silver's face to grew redder. "D-Don't misunderstand you idiot!" he stammered, voice loud but shaking. He clenched his trembling fists. "I was just irritated at your disguise!"

Unfortunately, he was too late. Her grin was growing bigger and wider. "You were worried about me, huh?" she mused playfully. Her face was practically shining like rainbows. Her heart was fluttering in glee.

Silver gritted his teeth. His face was now red as his hair. "S-Stop grinning, damn it!"

Ampharos shook her head at the two trainers. _I will never understand human love._

_2. Sensual_

"Hey Green."

"Yeah?" Green stared into the clear blue skies. Next to him was Leaf, his childhood friend and rival.

"We've been friends since ever right?" Her voice was faint, hardly enough to reach anybody's ear shots. But Green was so used to it that he can almost read lips. He peeked at the quiet girl, curious at her question.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He slowly shook the can in his hand, watching the coke inside forming a small twister.

"We used to take baths together…"

Her words sent a small shiver down his spine. It was true. When they were three, both the younglings would take baths together. Sometimes they would even wrestle during their bath time. He even remembered pinning her down as he valiantly claim his victory and calling himself a 'Champion Wrestler'.

Green shook his head, trying to remove the thoughts. The little girl was now a full grown teenage woman, sitting right next to him. The word 'wrestling' will just bring a whole new definition to both of them.

"Yeah…" he scoffed bashfully, eyes away from her.

"But we're not kinds anymore." Leaf gazed into the clear skies. Voice ever so nonchalant.

Green pursed his lips and began to drink his coke. "…And?"

"I haven't seen it in a long time Green."

That was enough to make him choke on his own drink.

Leaf was oblivious. "I wonder if it's bigger now." She patted her chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if I can still fit it."

Green felt like someone had stomped his throat. Green eyes completely wide, numbly staring at his calm rival. "Big-_**BIGGER**_!" he gasped. Leaf was still facing the clouds, looking completely at ease and serene.

The young leader, on the other hand, was hyperventilating. "_**F-Fit?**_ Leaf, what are you talking about?"

He could feel his heart stop the second Leaf turn her gaze towards him. Without warning, the young champion plunged herself towards her rival, making them fall on the grassy field.

Green, now frozen in utter distress, was bulging his eyes as he realized the young woman was unzipping his pants. "Wha-What are you doing Leaf?" He could push her away. He could just pull Leaf and throw the girl as far away from him as possible. But his bewildered mind left him in a frozen state as Leaf began to strip him.

Trying his best to regain his conscious and avoid his hormonal instinct, Green gripped her shoulders, pulling her up. "Leaf! St-"

Leaf placed a finger on his lips, seizing him shut. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours…" she murmured, voice relax and (to him) a bit seductive.

Green gulped. He didn't know what was happening in his mute rival's mind. But he was too startled to say a word.

* * *

><p>"Aww, it's bigger than mine. That's a shame. And I love borrowing your pants." Leaf held Green's pants, stretching the length. During their childhood life, her and Green wore the same size of pants. She didn't even bother to buy her own pair as she will just take her friend's. Eventhough the young woman prefers skirts, she wouldn't mind wearing some pants once in a while.<p>

The petite woman sighed. Now that Green was taller and bigger than her, it looks like she just has to buy her own attire.

Green growled agitatedly. He gripped his boxer, face completely flushed and enraged. The young woman had just stripped him – just so she can compare their waist sizes.

"G-Give it back!" he yelled at the top of his humiliated lungs. "It's freezing cold, you freakin' pesky woman!"

_3. Accidental_

"Hikari!" Jun slammed the door wide open, yelling cheerfully inside his childhood friend's room. "Hikari Hikari Hikari! Come on! Let's go to the Battle Frontier! I've been itching my ass off to kick…some…butt…?"

His words froze as he saw the lovely dark brunette – in her skirt and bra.

Her eyes were wide in utter aghast. Both were motionless, standing like dolls in the awkward moment.

Hikari was the first to break the silence. "AURORA! GET RID OF JUN!"

Before Jun could regain his conscious, the Empoleon gushed out a powerful blast of water, pushing the blonde out of the room.

"Oof!" Jun grumbled in pain as he slammed to a wall. He rubbed his back, flinching at his sore back. "Okay ow…" His ears caught the sound of a door slamming harshly. The young man stared up front, blinking dumbly at the door. His thoughts were trying to adjust the scene he just saw.

The young Sinnoh champion wasn't a little kid anymore. She was a woman. A fully grown woman – and what he just saw was proof.

Jun gulped. _My best friend is a girl_, he dumbly thought at the realization. He held his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. The young blonde had never felt like this before. Heck, they used to wrestle with each other and have numerous baths and sleepovers together. He shouldn't make it feel like it's any different.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Hikari walked out of her room. Her scarf covering her nose and mouth, hiding her flushed expression from her friend.

Jun pursed his lips. His cheeks were hot as well. The dark brunette strode calmly past him. In reflex, the young blonde took her arm, stopping her.

"Uh...Hikari –"

"If you so ever barge into my room again," she stammered, voice slightly shaking. Her eyes never meeting his. "I will make use of Giratina and send you to the Distortion World for good."

Jun shivered, not knowing whether it's from her threat or the touch of her skin. He bit his upper lip, for the first time, speechless as to what to say.

"Uhh…sure."

Hikari turned her head, facing him. She was slightly amused to see Jun was lost for words. Her cheeks felt hot as she saw his sunset eyes – innocent, bashful and slightly confused. Her heart was pounding her chest, waiting for the perfect time to bust out. Her best friend wasn't some blank kid anymore, he was a teenage man. _A tall, handsome, tempting teenage man._

Hikari mentally slapped herself at the indecent thought. "C-Come on! Let's go already!" she stammered loudly, swatting his hand off her and marched downstairs.

Leaving Jun like an idiot upstairs.

Until a bang hit his head.

"Oww!" Jun yelled. He glared at the creature responsible for hurting his head. Aurora sighed heavily at the blonde's behaviour. _It's bad enough the young trainer is reckless and impatient, now he's also clueless and an idiot._

The sudden impact on his head bought him back to reality. "Uhh…Hikari. Right. Hey Hikari wait up!" Jun ran towards the stairs, chasing his peeved friend.

Aurora led out another sigh, agonizing over the fate of the two clueless human beings.

_4. Jealousy_

"Who's a cute Skitty? Who's a cute Skitty? Yes you are! Yes you are!"

White squealed happily as she raised the Skitty up in the air. The kitten Pokémon purred in glee, waving her tail and twitching her ears.

N scoffed, annoyed at the touching scene. Ever since Professor Juniper gave White a Skitty from the Hoenn region, it was as if all the woman ever focuses on is on the pink Pokémon. He crossed his arms, facing the young brunette.

"White…" he muttered, tone slightly childlike. The teenager began to poke her back like a little kid. "White, I think Skitty wants to play with the other friends too." _And away from __**my**__ friend._

White faced her head towards the green-haired man and smile, completely oblivious at his jealousy. "Oh nonsense! Skitty likes to play with me." She focused her attention back at the kitten Pokémon. "Isn't that right Skitty witty? Who's a cute wittle Skitty witty? You are! Yes you are!" The petite trainer hugged the adorable Pokémon. Skitty purred and nuzzle her neck on the brunette, earning soft giggles from her.

Irritating N even more. _I wanna be a cute wittle something witty too! Whatever that is._ The young man led out a stubborn huff and turned his back from her. He was happy that White was making friends with Pokémon, but the sight of the brunette giving more attention to the Skitty rather than him – it was giving him an uncomfortable and irritated feeling.

And he didn't like it one bit.

"Not fair. She's my friend," he mumbled sourly. Suddenly, he caught sight of a pink yarn on the floor. A small grin flashed his face as he hatched an idea. Swiftly, N took the ball of yarn and slowly rolled it on the floor, passing White and Skitty.

He felt like jumping in joy as his plan worked. The minute the kitten Pokémon saw the moving yarn, she immediately hopped off of White's lap and gave chase to it.

"E-Eh…Skitty! Come ba-"

Her words went mute as she felt her shoulders being gripped and her body being pushed to the floor.

N pinned her to the ground, removing both his and her hat. In a flash, he pressed his lips against hers. A small purr escaped his lips, enjoying his new way of expressing his love towards his special friend.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes. The young man broke the kiss. Both of them panting for air, eyes glued to each other. White was stunned. She didn't know N had the courage to do such a thing. She froze, letting her heart beating frantically in her chest.

N placed his forehead on hers. A small, sly smile painted on his lips. "From now on, you're my friend. And mine only."

_5. Warm_

"Red!"

Red turned around, only to see a running brunette along with her trusty Typhlosion. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and ran into the young woman's arms.

Kotone giggled happily and hugged Pikachu back. "Hey there buddy!"

The electric mouse squealed happily. Immediately he plunged at Typhlosion, happy to see his friend.

Her smile never disappearing from her face as Kotone finally faced the young master. "Hi Red!"

Red said nothing, just waving his hand nonchalantly at the brunette.

Kotone gasped to see his fingers and palm slightly blue. In reflex, she took his hands. "Red! Your hand is blue! And it's freezing cold too!"

Red raised his eyebrow. He realized the woman was right. His body had been on top of the mountain long enough to feel numb. He just doesn't seem to take notice.

The young brunette shook her head in disbelief. She focused her gaze at the silent trainer. "Don't you ever take care of yourself?"

The red-eyed man blinked dumbly a few times. Finally, he shrugged.

She rolled her eyes at his reaction. "You stubborn person." Unwarily, she took his other hand and bought both of it to her mouth. Kotone exhaled a warm breath, letting it flow to his hands.

Red flinched at her sudden action. He never thought the brunette would do something like that. The young man just stood and look as Kotone kept letting out a warm breath to his skin, making him shudder – and it wasn't because of the cold.

Just as he thought it couldn't get any more surprising, Kotone bought his hands to her lips, softly kissing it.

That was enough to warm up his whole face.

A small, gentle smile flashed on her face, happy to see his hands were in their normal skin tone again. "There, all warm!" she chirped, facing the quiet trainer.

She was shocked to see a flustered Red, whose eyes were hiding under his hat.

A few silent moments later, she finally realized what she was doing.

"Ah!" She released his hands. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to! I just, your hands looks so cold so I just…I –"

Suddenly, he pulled her into a tight hug, making her speechless.

"It's alright…" Kotone heard a small murmur – he was actually and finally talking.

Kotone gripped his shirt, placing her forehead on his chest.

"Let's be warm together…" He placed his lips on her head, leaving it there for a few minutes.

His warm touch made her shiver. Kotone chuckled inside his hug, making his heart warmer like his body.

"Alright then, 'Master Red," she purred coyly.

A small, faint smile painted his lips, tightening his warm embrace.


End file.
